creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Penpal/@comment-35457723-20180501040535
So many questions, and so many things that don't make sense or go anywhere. 1) So at the very beginning, PenPal successfully kidnaps the love of his life (author), and takes him to the woods. Except, then does nothing with him? Where is Penpal? Why is the author allowed to basically run home with no problems. Also, does he drug the author and Josh before kidnapping them? Either that, or they must be the heaviest sleepers in the world if they don't wake up. 2) What is wrong with the authors mother? She knows everything. There is a creepy stalker guy, he has physically kidnapped her son, he lives underneath the house. And yet... she chooses to move out after alll of this (granted she found out he lives under the house after she planned to move out). You'd think if someone is stalking your son to the point they stole your son you would leave asap, maybe go live in a motel far away or something. 3) Why does PenPal play with Josh? If he says he thinks he's sleepwalking, that clearly means PenPal has taken him outside (as with our author in the beginning), but why not just permantly take him? Why play around with him for a while making him think he's sleepwalking, then kidnap him. Why is he also so depressed/sad? 4) How did Josh get out of authors house in the boxes episode? PenPal was living there, and they clearly met, and he took a picture of Josh. But why did he let Josh escape? Furthermore, why did he not come outside for his dear love who is now underneath the house? His plan worked, they both came to him. Why not doing anything about it though? Why does PenPal not stalk Author back to his house? 5) By the boxes episode, it's clear there is something wrong for both Josh, Author, and the mother. Picture evidence is plentiful, they have 3 eye witness accounts, and a kidnapped cat. All the cops would have to do is go check out the house, which they have plenty of evidence now to do so, to determine hold up somethings going on here. The problem? No one does anything. Josh, Author, and the mom all ignore this very real danger. 6) Why does the school teacher not find it weird that someone is sending a kindergardener a bunch of random pictures? We are told they check these. Doesn't it come across as odd to any grown ups here? 7) What is wrong with the cops in this city? Ms. Maggie has died. Now there are different theories that the guys in hazmat are actually PenPal and his friend (friend? wtf did this come from), or just cops in Hazmat that found the body. Either way, we have a missing person. The cops should be involved, either they know she's missing (1st idea) or she's brutally murdered (2nd idea). Well where did she go? How did she die? Now this isn't that big a deal, but it should be a huge deal after Josh goes missing, and then VERONICA is KILLED AND HAS HER PHONE STILL SENDING PICS! Pics they should be able to see by the way (another dead end, what were these pics?). The author makes us sound like this is a small town. This should be a huge issue for a small town. The cops should definitely be all over this case. 8) Who is Penpal? Why does he love Author? Why does he change to loving Josh instead? What's up with all these pictures? Why take pictures of Josh, why take pictures of author, why take pictures of Veronica? Did he take a picture of Ms. Maggie? How does he even know about Author and Veronica? Where did this even come from? Was it just coincidence he saw him near the theater? How did he know author liked Veronica (as many here are alluding to). Why meet up with author, but not doing anything? Why did no one tell author Veronica died? Why did they not track the phone when it was sending pics? Where were the cops again in all of this? 9) There's much much more, but I'll wrap it up with the ending and the big reveal, which I really did not understand. So PenPal has Josh kidnapped and dressed into some smaller clothes (can't be authors old clothes from his old house, he was a kid when he left, and no 6 year old clothes are going to match a 13 year old), then pays his dad to cover up a whole he plans to put himself and Josh into? So he throws Josh into said hole, and then.... was he planning on killing Josh then himself? My impression is Josh then killed PenPal before PenPal could kill josh, and then couldn't lift PenPal, but why even kill himself and josh in the first place? Why bury them? Why not kill Josh and go after your true love the author? Overall, I really did like this, but as I read more and more, it started to make less and less sense. A lot of plot points and subplots going nowhere, ending abrutly to move only the main plot. Like big long tentacles, that are supposed to lead back to a huge squid....but end up only leading back to a tiny shrimp.